Lectoras al ataque
by LairyFnder
Summary: Personaje X Lectora, llego la hora de que las lectoras vayan al ataque de estos lindos chicos.
1. Lady frog

Hola Soy Mokasahaya :DD (jajaja no, ahora soy Evil tozos Sweet Dolly xD)

espero que sean buenos conmigo ya que este es mi primera fanfic de KHR!

**Título:** Lady frog

**Autora:** Mokasahaya

**Género:** Romance

**Pareja:**Fran/Lectora/Belphegor

**Disclaimer:**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, sino a Akira-sama pero tengo un plan para que sea mio... (?)

**(C/O)** color de ojos

**(C/C**)color de cabello

**(-)** tu nombre

**Lady frog**

Tu como siempre tratando de que te mire pero el muy tonto ni te voltea a ver esta mas ocupado molestando a su senpai y este como siempre arrogándole cuchillos, con tus ojos color (C/O) le quitaste la vista de enzima y te fuiste de allí, como siempre ni se inmuto en mirarte, eso es lo que más te enojaba, que no se diera cuenta de que te arreglabas bien por él, aunque realmente ningún hombre se da cuenta de ello.

Caminabas por los pasillos de la mansión a paso rápido, estabas pensando seriamente en irte olvidando de Fran y concentrarte en tu trabajo, entonces te exaltaste al sentir que alguien te jalaba del brazo.

̴_Shishishi ¿adónde vas con tanta prisa, madam rana?_

_-¿Qué quiere ahora Belphegor? y por favor deje de llamarme así…_

La verdad era que desde hace no mucho Belphegor había descubierto que te gustaba Fran y te comenzó a llamar madam rana, muchas veces le dijiste que te dejara de decir así, pero simplemente te ignoraba. En una ocasión te dijo así en frente de la rana, te pusiste roja como un tomate y saliste huyendo de la sala.

_-Vamos ( -chan) no te enojes solo era por molestar, además esa estúpida rana ni se da __cuenta__ de tus sentimientos-_

_-Lo sé hago de todo y simplemente él ni me mira, creo que tendré que olvidarme de estos sentimientos ¿o acaso no lo crees Bel?_

Le dijiste para luego caer en llanto y abrasarlo, entonces sentiste como la temperatura subía, Belphegor se estaba acercando a tu cara más de lo que a ti te gustaría, estaba a pocos centímetros de besarte , aunque tu seguías sollozando en los brazos de Bel, este no se detenía, hasta que sentiste que alguien te aparto de él , estabas sorprendida era Fran ,era la persona que te distraía cuando salías a misiones, te tomo de la mano y no dijo más, llevándote casi a rastras a otro lugar que no fuera ese.

Ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde que te llevó de la mano, estabas confundida, feliz, triste, molesta, eras un remolino de emociones, pensabas en todo, pero a la vez en nada, entonces hasta que por fin se detuvo.

_-"¿Por qué lloraba?"- _te dijo mirándote fijamente, desviaste la mirada y le respondiste: "_-Por nada, además no te interesa"-_

Te dolió haberle dicho así pero eso se ganaba por no mirarte ni menos hablarte.

_-Claro que me interesa madam rana- _cuando dijo eso te sorprendiste, se llevo un dedo a la boca, como si estuviera pensando_-Oh, ahora sé porque estabas llorando ¿es que acaso el idiota de mi senpai te estaba molestando?_

Estabas emocionada, querías brincar y saltar por la alegría, entonces te paralizaste, el chico de la capucha de rana, se comenzó a acercar a tu cara, tus orejas se pintaron de un gracioso rojo y entonces ocurrió, ahí, en medio del pasillo, que por cierto habían cámaras y sabias que el jefe chismoso, los estaba viendo, la magia ocurrió, se besaron.

_-Fran…_-Fue todo lo que tus labios pudieron articular, lo miraste nerviosa.

-_Mmm… parece que a mi madam rana no le gusto el beso ¿Qué hare entonces?- _reíste y esta vez fuiste tú la que lo beso_- no seas payaso, claro que… ejem, me gusto._

Parece que desde ese día la mansión estará animada, pensaste, aunque aún tenías que hablar con Bel de lo que ocurrió.

* * *

><p>Ya se arreglo las faltas de ortografía y algunas cosillas por ahi, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, todavia faltan los demás por arreglar.<p> 


	2. perffeto

Hola ola! ando feliz por eso subo otro capitulo

Hahaha casi muero cuando supe que Madam se escribe con "M" y no con "N" en el anterior cap lo puse mal T_T

ademas es muy pronto para subir otro per ya ven pasaba por aque y me dije porque no subir otro cap

jamas me espere que tubiera 3 reviews =D

Go men123 = para ti no seria sorpresa saber quien era el siguiente ^^ arigato por tu Review

temainalumi-chan = T3T gracias a ti supe de mi error ... que genialoso que te gusto

ablei = ^^ vaya vaya parece que todos sabian que madam se escribe con "m" exepto yo T-T pero que vaque bueno que tu gusto

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2<p>

**Título:** perfetto

**Autora:** Mokasahaya

**Palabras: **603

**Género:** Romance

**Pareja: **Tsuna/Lectora

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, sino a Akira-sama pero tengo un plan para que sea mío... (?)

**(C/O)** color de ojos

**(C/C**)color de cabello

**(-)** tu nombre

* * *

><p><em><strong> Perfetto <strong>_

**Sabias que a él le gustaba Kyoko y eso te dolía y lo odiabas, tiempo después de mudarte a Nanimori te gusto Tsuna o como le decían dame-tsuna luego de un tiempo eras su mejor amiga mujer, porque si hablamos de amigos se encontraban Yamamoto y Gokudera , además tú eras de la mafia , eras perfecta para Tsuna, tus ojos color(C/O) y tu cabello color(C/C) eran perfectos para él , mientras que Kyoko ni siquiera era de la mafia y tampoco era bonita ,no es que fueras egoísta solo que no querías compartir a Tsuna ,eso era lo que pensabas pero luego de un tiempo te diste por vencida y le dejaste el camino libre a Kyoko-chan, pero el problema fue que Tsuna quería estar más y más tiempo contigo mientras que tu le querías alejar **

_(-chan) puedo hablar contigo solo un momento _

**te dijo la chica que antes era tu rival pero ahora casi tu mejor amiga **

_lo siento Kyoko-chan pero no tengo tiempo se me izo tarde luego hablamos _

**Le estabas mintiendo a la amigable chica , solamente no querías hablar con ella desde hace tiempo de nuevo sentías que le odiabas por estar secar de Tsuna de **_TU _**Tsuna y eso te asía enojar y te sorprendiste desde cuando era "Tu Tsuna" recordaste que no le estabas mintiendo del todo ya que tu familia había hecho una fiesta y había invitado ah algunas familias de la mafia más poderosas eso quería decir que iría Tsuna… **_"TU Tsuna"_

_entonces será luego (-chan) _

**se despidió la chica que ahora odiabas y que despreciabas pero tú le hiciste caso omiso y te fuiste de ahí sin decir ni Pio o Pao, ya llegando a tu adorada casa fuiste lo más rápido posible y te alistaste , estabas decidida ya no le darías el camino libre a esa arpía**_**(Kyoko) , **_**los Vóngolas fueron los primeros en llegar pero viste algo que te enojo muchísimo y era que Haru Miaru estaba ahí además junto a Tsuna, pero que asía hay la otra arpía ni siquiera era de la mafia ¡¿Qué demonios asía hay?**

_Buenas noches familia Vongola espero que la fiesta sea de su agrado y si no lo es disculpe nuestra ignorancia ahora si me permiten tengo que recibir a otra familia _

**Le recibió una de las sirvientas de la casa , toda la fiesta Haru Miaru se la paso pegada a Tsuna en algunas ocasiones Gokudera le apartaba pero volvía como en el principio tus ojos color(C/O) dejaron de verlos y saliste de la casa , solo querías salir más rápido posible ya que te estabas hartando de verlos juntos , además en toda la fiesta ni se había dignando en saludarte **

_(-chan)espera adónde vas_

_vaya hasta que te dignas en hablarme "Tsuna-san desu" como diría Haru Miaru verdad tsuna_

_(-chan) por que estas evitándome _

_porque por nada, yo estoy actuando como soy tu eres el que estas extraño _

_(-)te quiero decir algo _

_que quieres Tsuna , ahora me dirás que no te gusta Kyoko sino ahora Haru_

_yo se que me dicen Dame-tsuna tu también debes de saberlo, se que no soy bueno para esto pero… M..me..g..g..ustas! (-)_

_Tsuna deja de bromear déjalo ya vuelve a la fiesta y vete con Haru o Kyoko!_

_No estoy bromeando ¡Me gustas!_

_y tu ami… tan bien me gustas dame-tsuna ...  
><em>

**Tu lo sabías , sabias que eras perfecta para él y nadie más que tu puede estar con él ,sabias que eran una pareja un tanto extraña pero lo que si sabias era que se iban a amar y N-A-D-I-E- como Haru o Kyoko los separarían jamás…**

* * *

><p>Casi no me gusto el capitulo pero que va...<p>

otra cosa no tengo nada en contra de Haru y Kyoko solo que las quise poner aqui

un chiquito spoiler el siguiente sera de reborn adult ... haber como me sale :p

me largo pero no sin antes decir _**Dejen Reviews**_


	3. Possiamo essere qualsiasi altra cosa?

**Título:** Possiamo essere qualsiasi altra cosa?(Podemos ser otra cosa)

**Autora:** Mokasahaya

**Palabras: **487

**Género:** Romance

**Pareja:** adult reborn/lectora

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, sino a Akira-sama pero tengo un plan para que sea mío... (?)

**(C/O)** color de ojos

**(C/C**)color de cabello

**(-)** tu nombre

de hecho no lo iba a hacer asi pero luego se me ocurrio de la nada y las letras se escribieron solas y luego Bla bla bla bla ... espero que sea de su agrado y pues me voy a tardar con el siguiente ya que pues estoi entrando en examenes(papel no identificado que te hace reprobar o pasar) XD y ya sabes que lo exames son examenes... deseeme suerte con eso papeles no identificados ...

* * *

><p>temainalumi-chan=Gracias por comentar de nuevo ^3^ , hahaha xD que te imaginaste ¿que? descuida un dia yo soñe con tsuna y luego *Beep* **censurado** ok no pero eso si que soñe con el ... (?) espero que te guste este capitulin<p>

Piffle Priincess= espero que asi este ¡good! y trate de poner mas signos de exclamacion y interrogacion ... espero que te guste y thanks por comentar ^^

Go men123= Pues claro que le teniamos que ganar, no importa que lo leiste tarde lo que importa es que cada vez que lo leas tarde me pagaras dinero en efectivo Wuahahaha...(?) ok no pero que genialoso que te agrado y disfruta este capitulino

Naomi-chian= tratare eso de los errores ortograficos ^^ espero que este capitulino este bien ... XD vaya parece que disfrutaste ganarle a kyoko

ablei= ¿la madrugada? a que horas te duermes o que *¬* que genialoso que te gusto y bla bla ...

Y para los que leen gracias por leer esta historia de esta lectora que busca la felicidad pegandose con una naranja en la cabeza(?) ok.. ¡LEAN!

* * *

><p>Possiamo essere qualsiasi altra cosa?<p>

**desde hace tiempo te empezó a hablar con ironía , desde ese maldito día, desde que se volvió de nuevo adulto, ¿Por qué? no lo sabías simplemente te ignoraba y te hablaba fríamente , cada vez que se topaban y hablaban de algo , un infierno se desataba o sea una discusión donde entraban una pistola y un sai ¿Por qué? de nuevo esa pregunta se hacía en tu cabeza ¿Por qué?...**

_etto…(-) ¡no crees que deberían de arreglar ese problema que se traen tu y reborn!-_

**te dijo el todavía aprendiz de ese****canalla, ¿Problema? de que hablaba aquello no era un problema era… ¿que era ? ni tú misma lo sabías.**

_̴¡¿__que problema? ¡¿de que hablas?no te puedo entender sawada-kun entre ese canalla y yo no hay nada __̴_

**Le respondiste de mala gana a el pobre chico de ojos grandes y solo ****saliste enfurecida de ahí, tsuna no tenía la culpa de que lo trataras así ,el único culpable era "EL "cómo te hubiera gustado detener ese poco tiempo donde se divertían juntos y reían.**

_¡Hey!, ¿que haces aquí? ¿no tienes otra cosa que hacer?_

_¡Demonios! de nuevo con esa frialdad, porque me hablas así ,no puedo entender ¡¿Qué demonios hice para que me hables así ?... responde de una ¡maldita vez!_

**lo malo es que eras temperamental y todos lo sabían por eso nadie se metía contigo cuando estabas así y sino pregúntale a el pobre de Gokudera Hayato lo que le hiciste aquel día que no andabas de buenas.**

_¿de verdad quieres saber porque te hablo así? bien te lo diré , te odio y te desprecio estas feliz ahora , largo de mi cuarto estúpida mujer _

**saliste llorando de la habitación de ese estúpido como te pudo decir eso ,imposible eso no puede ser querías pensar que eso era mentira que era un sueño que todo era una mala broma pero no , solo era la cruda realidad, entraste a tu cuarto sollozando te tiraste a tu cama y te dormiste…**

**abriste tu grandes ojos de color (C/O) y lo primero que vistes fue el techo de tu cuarto y sentiste algo abultado alado de ti era, era, era… ¡Reborn! y te estaba mirando dormir , le miraste fijamente y luego apartaste tus ojos **

_¡vaya!, parece que soñaste conmigo o algo así porque no dejabas de decir "estúpido reborn, o que yo era culpable de no sé que… dime ¿que soñabas?_

**enrojeciste al extremo como diría ryohei ,dijiste todo eso dormida que horror , pero le agradeciste a kami-sama que todo fue un sueño y que reborn seguía siendo tu novio **

_¡Largo de aquí reborn! no vez que no estaba soñando solo me asía la dormida ahora adiosito __̴_

**sacaste a rastras y empujones a tu novio, " tu querido novio" eso era y nunca jamás cambiaria eso y pediste a Kami-sama que ese sueño o mejor dicho pesadilla jamás**

**volviera.**

* * *

><p><strong>u<strong>_n poco corto el capitulo , me largo pero no sin antes decir_** _**Dejen Reviews**_ **_y recuerden cada vez que leen esta historia Mokasahaya-san le caera una naranja en la c__abeza y pero si dejan un review le dejaran de caer XD... ^^_

Chaito**  
><strong>


	4. Proximos Capitulos

¡Hola ola! aqui Mokasahaya-san

Estoy aqui actualizando y me pongo a llorar TwT tantos Reviews nunca me lo espere (42 reviews es demasiado para mi) por eso estoy tan feliz que ahora mismo me pongo a escribir dos capitulasos :) Espero que me sigan hasta el final eso si que me haria muy pero MUY! feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulos proximos:<strong>

Capítulo I - Fran/Lectora/Belphegor- completo

Capítulo II-Tsuna/Lectora-completo

Capítulo III-adult reborn/lectora- completo

Capítulo IV- Hibari/lectora- completo

Capítulo V- yamamoto/lectora- completo

Capítulo VI Gokudera/lectora- completo

Capítulo VII mukuro/lectora- completo

Capítulo VIII Lambo/ lectora- completo

Capitulo IX Ryohei /lectora - próximo

Capitulo X Dino/ lectora- próximo

Capitulo XI Byakuran/ lectora - próximo

Capitulo XII Squalo/lectora - próximo

Capitulo XIII Xanxus/ lectora- próximo

Capitulo XIV Spanner/ lectora- próximo

Capitulo XV Irie Shoichi / lectora - próximo

Capitulo XVI Belphegor/lectora/Rasiel- pedido de KuroShiroNeko-chan

Capitulo XVII Verde/Lectora- Pedido de TodosDanAscoMenosYo

Capitulo XVIII Fong/Lectora- pedido de WaarBuio


	5. watashi wa suki

**Título:** Watashi wa suki (Me gustas)(si estoi mal culpa a el traductor de Google)

**Autora:** quien más… la loca de Mokasahaya ¿verdad?

**Palabras: **627

**Género:** Romance y nada mas XD

**Pareja:** Hibari/lectora

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, sino a Akira-sama pero tengo un plan para que sea mío... (?)

**(C/O)** color de ojos

**(C/C**)color de cabello

**(-)** tu nombre

* * *

><p>temainalumi-chan=Espero que te guste este capitulo^^ y eso te pasa por no leer ¬¬ (^^) y ya dije cada que alguien lea tarde me pagara en efectivo (ok)..no<p>

Piffle Priincess= Pues aqui me tienes chica ^^ espero que este te guste y sino pues una piña me caera en la cabeza ._.

Go men123= Lo se ,lose eso queria qe se asustaran (wujajaja) _

Naomi-chianPues ami me cae bien pero tu muy bien con tu resentimento hacia la chicasigue haci** (WTF) **y que genial que te gusto ...**  
><strong>

KuroShiroNeko-chan= Acepto el reto ^^ y que Good que te gusto! **

ablei= Vaya, vaya estoi pensando seriamente que de verdad me deberian de pagar *sonrisa malvada*

Naiffu=qe Cool que te gusto *Sonrisa malvada* espero que te guste

* * *

><p><strong>"Watashi wa suki<strong>"

**"Me gustas" esas palabras resonaban en tu cabeza de nuevo ¿Por qué? simple esas herbívoras ¿herbívoras? , tanto estar con Hibari te hacia mal , entonces siguiendo esas mujeres o mejor dicho tontas te dijeron de nuevo que le digieras a Hibari que les gustaba y que si quisiera ser su novio y ¿porque tu se lo tendrías que decir?, simple, eras la una chica que lo conocía mejor ¿Cómo? eran amigos de la infancia para entenderlo mejor**

¡oie! Hibari vengo con la entrega de "Me gustas" así que empezare ̴ **Le dijiste entre medio aburrida y cansada pero sabias que él te estaba escuchando**

Entonces hoy son siete chicas , tres de ellas son lindas y las otras sobrantes ni que hablar , una se llama (-) la otra se llama (-) y la otra se llama(-)… _(Aquí pongan el nombre de no sé una amiga, enemiga o conocida, Wuajajaja)_

**No sabias porque a ese gran tonto lo seguían las chicas , bueno guapo si era pero su personalidad ese era el problemas , y para terminar con broche de oro todas eran lindas pero no nunca les hacía caso , pero hubo un tiempo que ni se te acercaba nadie era porque un tonto esparcido un rumor que Hibari y tu eran novios ósea "Hibari y tu" y además de novios eso nunca pasaría**

Entonces no estás interesado en ninguna, entonces yo me voy a romperle el corazón a esas chicas

**Paro de hacer eso que estaba haciendo y te miro fijamente tu solo esquivaste la mirada y de un tiempo volvió a lo suyo mientras que tu salías de su oficina**

(-Chan) ¡amiga!, quiero que le digas a hibari-sama que me gusta y pues si quiere ser mi novio

¿Sabes algo? hibari nunca te va a escoger muchas chicas más bonitas se lo pidieron y digo que no ¿que te hace pensar que le vas a gustar?

Y tú sabes algo (-) ¡no te creas tan importante por ser la única chica en hablar con hibari-san se ve que ati te gusta hibari-san pero no te hace caso o me equivoco!

¡Te equivocas ami no me gustas hibari! y si de verdad tanto te gusta ¿por qué no se lo vas a decir tu, envés de que yo se lo diga?

s**olo te fuiste de allí sin escuchar lo que parloteaba esa chica, la verdad tu sabias que todas esas chicas solo eran tus amigas para estar cerca de hibari, pero desde hace tiempo hibari no salía de tu cabeza y era porque "Te gustaba" la verdad el y tu se llevaban bien y tu conocías todo de él y el todo de ti estaba decidido ahora mismo le dirías a hibari lo que sentías**

Hibari te tengo que decir algo "Me gustas" …

**¡por kami lo dijiste! ,para ti todo fue tan lento viste como el viento soplaba una hoja de el árbol que estaba junto a la ventana se caía, como hibird volaba hacia ti y se posaba en tu cabeza ,como con tus ojos (C/O) parpadeaban ,como tus cabellos (C/C) se movía rápidamente y hibari lo único que hizo fue pararse de su silla, "Me gustas" tu solo querías y pedias que digiera esas palabras para que te sintieras mejor pero ¿Por qué demonios sonreía? eso era extraño…**

Te tardaste tanto en decirlo Herbívora- **te dijo con su tono tan habitual y volviendo a sonreír con esa sonrisa de medio lado**

Pe…Pero ¡¿Qué demonios? - **no sabías que demonios decir tu cabeza no daba para más pero tu corazón le quería, además tu sabias que tenias que ser tu y no una de esas chicas que pretendían ser tus amigas y por eso estabas feliz porque el te escogió a ti y no a una de ellas…**

* * *

><p>¿Les gusto? ami no de hecho no me gusta nada que escribo ... pero si a ustedes les gusta io sigo comiendo cabras (WTF)<p>

me largo pero no sin antes decir** _**Dejen Reviews...**_**


	6. Sayonara

**Titulo:Sayonara  
><strong>

**Autora:** Mokasahaya

**Género:** Tragedia/romance

**Pareja:**Lectora/Yamamoto Takeshi

**Disclaimer:**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, sino a Akira-sama pero tengo un plan para que sea mio... (?)

**(C/O)** color de ojos

**(C/C**)color de cabell**o(-)** tu nombre

**SAYONARA**

* * *

><p>temainalumi-chan = Algo tipico como no rodear a hibari-san si es tan sexy ok... estoi loca perdoname por eso siempre fantaseo XD espero que te guste este capitulo<p>

ablei =Lo se nos escogio a nosotras algo obvio :D esperando que te guste el capitulo

Nagi hatsune=No comas ansias pronto veras a tus amados XD ... espero que te guste el capitulo

Piffle Priincess= :D me encanta que seas mala Jjaja ok no... pero ami tambien me gust poner nombres :D... esperando que te guste el capitulo

* * *

><p><strong>POV (-)<strong>

Lo conocí a la edad de los trece años era amable y le gustaba el béisbol éramos buenos amigos desde que aquello ocurrió todo se acabo ese día llore como nunca lo había hecho y como no hacerlo si vez a tu primer amor besando a otra chica

* * *

><p><strong>-Flash back -<strong>

Como todos los días te dirigías al instituto , ese día iba a hacer el día que empezaba o acababa todo el porque estaba en que por fin reuniste agallas para decirle tus sentimientos a takeshi.

¿has visto a takeshi ?- le preguntaste a una de tus buenas amigas ,al ver que ella negó con su cabeza decidiste buscar en otro lado pero no sin antes despedirte con la mano.

* * *

><p>Era el colmo que no pudieras encontrarlo le preguntaste a media escuela y nadie sabia nada de el es como si se hubiera esfumado ,pero de pronto algo paso por tu cabeza algo tan obvio que no se te ocurrió antes , debería de estar practicando béisbol y sin pensarlo dos veces corriste a todo lo que daba pero te paraste en seco al ver.<p>

* * *

><p>No sabias a donde ibas pero corrías con todas tus fuerzas escuchabas que alguien gritaba tu nombre pero le hacías caso omiso te paraste en un parque y te sentaste en una banca cerca de los juegos para niños y recordaste de nuevo lo que había pasado hace algunos minutos…<p>

Te quedaste en seco al ver a takeshi besándose con una chica de cabellos rizados y luego cuando termino el beso el le sonrío y le estaba diciendo algo luego al verte seguía sonriendo en eso sentiste algo corriendo por tus mejillas y te diste cuenta que estabas llorando luego saliste corriendo y escuchabas que el gritaba tu nombre y eso nos vuelve a donde nos quedamos sentada en esa banca

**-Fin del flash back-**

* * *

><p><strong>POV(-)<strong>

Luego de eso llore mucho durante dos noches y esos dos días no fui a la escuela mi mama se preocupo mucho y mi papá también , luego a mi papá le ofrecieron un trabajo en el extranjero y nos mudamos y no supe mas de Takeshi.

* * *

><p>Pero lo que tu nunca supiste es esta parte de la historia…<p>

Yamamoto-Kun – dijo una chica de rizos de color castaños para luego abrazar a Yamamoto

Oi Alexandra como est…- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la chica lo estaba besando

Lo siento Alexandra pero yo no tengo esos sentimientos por ti a mi me gusta alguien mas- le dijo sonriéndole al voltear vio a (-) y fue hacia ella aun sonriendo pero vio que estaba llorando y salio corriendo miro para atrás y vio a Alexandra llorando y luego salio corriendo detrás de (-)

La siguió hasta un parque pero no la pudo encontrar entonces se le ocurrió llamarle pero no contesto al día siguiente no fue a la escuela y tampoco el otro día entonces fue a su casa pero la vecina le dijo que se habían mudado por el trabajo de su padre y ese fue el adiós a el primer amor de Yamamoto Takeshi.


	7. ¡Vaya actividad!

Me tarde un chingo y un montón :/ pero aquí esta , no lo pude subir porque no tenia Internet T-T pero hasta hoy tengo … bueno quería probar algo diferente y por diferente me refiero a "NO DIFERENTE" espero que les agrade y si no pues arrójenme piñas y tomates pero si los arrojan yo se los devuelvo ¬¬ OK no … pero ya mejor lean y luego me dicen que tal… Aunque se que esta Horrible :/

* * *

><p>temainalumi-chan: ¡NO! llores porfavor no fue mi intencion hacerte llorar XD ok.. no, cambiando de tema espero q este capitulo de guste y sino pues arrogame lo q qieras :

Go men 123: :) lose qeria hacer algo emotivo y creo que lo consegui... XD

Piffle priincess: ami igual q ati casi no me gusta yamamoto pero teniamos q escribir hacercade el :)

WaarBuio:qe bueno que se vaya a favoritos :) oues ya ves , pero ahora la sabes deberias estar feliz :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Vaya Actividad!<strong>_

POV (-Chan)

"Gokudera Hayato" y Miaru Haru" "Sawada Tsunayoshi y Sasawada Kyoko" "Yamamoto Takeshi Y Chrome Dokuro".Aquellos que eh dicho sus nombres pónganse del lado derecho y a los que no eh nombrado del lado izquierdo- **dijo Reborn con una sonrisa, yo sabia que tramaba algo y yo la gran "(-)" lo descubriría ya que yo soy genial.**

¡Reborn! ¿Porque nos llamaste en sábado? no sabes que tenia cosas importantes que hacer. – **hice drama y hasta me tire al suelo ya que la verdad no quería estar hay tenia muchas cosas que hacer…**

¿Sabes? (-) cosas importantes no se les llama :" Ver anime, Dormir, estar en la computadora leyendo Fanfics , comer comida chatarra , etc." **– Por dios me descubrió rayos -.- mejor que diga que haremos para que vaya a casa.**

Bien… dinos que has planeado para que yo me pueda ir a mi casa y hacer "Mis cosas importantes" – **dije mientras me paraba del suelo y miraba discretamente a una persona en especial.**

Los llame porque haremos una actividad, a las personas que nombre aran lo que salga de esta caja que tiene adentro retos y las personas que no nombre escribirán un reto para la persona pero descuiden será anónimo- **Vaya para esa locura nos hablo , Reborn esta ¡LOCO! Y además da mucho miedo y eso de "Será anónimo" no me convence nada y conociendo a Reborn los retos que escribamos lo haremos nosotros .**

Bien, tu serás el primero Dame-Tsuna y tu reto es " dar dulces a lambo" y la persona que lo escribió fue "La vaca estupida"- **que reto tan tonto el mío es tan asombroso y sabia que no seria anónimo, Tsuna le dio el dulce a lambo y este se lo comió Reborn volvió a hablar y la siguiente era Chrome.**

Chrome tu reto es "Besar a Gokudera en la mejilla" y el retador es "(-)" **–¡Espera! ¡Espera! Yo jamás escribí algo haci ¡Jamás! Sabia que Reborn tramaba algo el es el único que sabe que a mi me gusta Gokudera al menos es un pequeño beso en la mejilla, no quiero ver esto pero lo veré, apostaría que vi un pequeño sonrojo en Gokudera pero eso no puede ser.**

Entonces el siguiente es para Kyoko y Haru y es "Cocinen una comida rica" y el retador es "Ipin"** – Muy buena idea de la pequeña que preparen algo ya que no comí desde que salí de casa.**

Pero como prepararemos la comida si no tenemos nada-** dijo Kyoko preocupada al igual que yo por que si no hacen algo pronto creo que moriré de hambre.**

Estamos en apuros-desu y ¿ahora que haremos?-** muy cierto estamos en apuros alguien que nos salve, espera ¿de a donde salio esa cocina? ¡ya sabia que esto es cosa de Reborn!**

¡Que bueno ,ahora si podremos cocinar! / Que bien , ¡ahora a cocinar-desu!** -Gritaron las dos chicas, pero como no asustarse que una cocina sale de la nada pero que podría esperarse si se juntan con estos raros.**

Yamamoto tu reto es " Besar a (-) en los labios **– se acababa de hacer un silencio incomodo … yo besar a Yamamoto pero es rápido un pequeño beso en los labios y ya , me acerque y le di un pequeño beso en los labios y no sentí nada, voltee a ver a Gokudera y parecía enojado , pero ¿porque? Acaso ¿yo le gusto? No eso es imposible o ¿no?**

Gokudera tu reto es que beses a (-) en los labios y le digas algo en la oreja , la retadora es "(-)"** , ¡OMG! yo nunca rete eso … lo que yo rete es " no respirar por 4 segundos" T-T moriré de vergüenza que hago besar a Hayato en los labios … que hago estoy nerviosa Reborn me las pagara , me estoy acercando a el ya me dio el beso ahora me tendrá que decir algo un momento acaso escuche bien… me acaba de decir " Mujer estupida no dejes que nadie te bese al menos que sea yo ".**

**Luego de eso ahora estoy caminado junto a Gokudera que se ofreció en dejarme a mi casa, creo que no me vengare de Reborn, después de todo en vez de eso le creare un día en su honor y también le construiré un monumento.**

_**FIN**_


	8. コットンボール

temainalumi-chan: nunca lo pense haci pero ahora que lo dices me lo imagino tambien XD y estan divertido :3 es que reborn cuando quiere ser bueno lo es :D

Go men123: See.. es que ver anime y leer fics es parte de nuestras vidas :)

Creepy-song: Etto me estas ruborisando mejor no sigas ...Nah jajaja que bueno que te guste como escribo :3

TodosDanAscoMenosYo: ok lo tendras aunque un poco por no decir muy tarde :)

Ablei: Jajaja ... ese de reborn hiso mucho por nosotras muy cierto

WaarBuio: Claro acepto el reto ... y yo si tengo una estatua ok ... yo tampoco tengo una pero igual que tu algun dia

* * *

><p>mE TARDE PERO AQUI ESTA ... jajaja no tengo que decir solo que gracias a los que dejan reviews y tambien a los qu leen espero que les guste y sino pues mi direccion es - ok no -.- :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>コットンボー<strong>**ル**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Nagi" ese era el nombre de tu mejor amiga. Ella era tímida pero muy amable pero ahora ya no estaba, ya que "murió salvando la vida de un gato y perdió varios órganos y no se pudo salvar" eso dijeron sus padres "Su madre única persona compatible como donadora, se rehusó a realizar el transplante", eso fue lo que dijo la enfermera, ahora mismo te habías cambiado desde Italia hasta un lugar llamado "Nanimori".<strong>

"Cariño podrías ir a comprar unas cosas"- **dijo tu madre mientras te dejaba una pequeña lista alado de tu computadora y tú te salías de tu Facebook pero antes escribías en tu estado "(imagina lo que quieras para tu estado)" y le ponías un "Me gusta".**

"Ok, ahorita voy"- **le dijiste a tu mama mientras agarrabas la pequeña lista que antes había dejado y salias de tu casa hacia una tienda.**

**Ahora mismo tenias todo lo de la lista de tu madre y ya que ibas de paso pensaste "¿Por qué no compre un poco de golosinas? No creo que mi mami se enoje" y te dirigiste a la sección de dulces y estabas a punto de agarrar tus golosinas favoritas, las tan ricas "****コットンボー****ル" ****pero alguien las agarro primero y tu al voltear te quedaste pasmada.**

"disculpa si quieres ten estas. Yo puedo agarrar otras"- **era ella acaso tu mejor amiga la que según había muerto y que estaba en frente tuyo o era alguien que se le parecía pero sin pensarlo dijiste "Nagi" ella te reconoció y te abrazo pero una niebla invadió el lugar y una silueta de un hombre apareció pero el problema es que te seguía abrazando y tu por instinto lo hiciste hacia tras dejando ver su sonrisa juguetona.**

"Oya, que tenemos aquí una mujer que conoce a mi linda Nagi kufufufu" – **hablo el chico que era lindo pero tú te quedaste es shock ya que no todos los días vez a un hombre que aparece de la nada y solo pudiste decir un débil** "Eh"

"¿Quién eres tú?– **pregunto el chico que acababa de aparecer mientras que se te acercaba más de lo permitido.**

"¡YO! Debería de preguntar eso ¿quién eres tu?- **estabas nerviosa ya que se te estaba acercando mucho y te empezaste a ruborizar y sin previo aviso te dio un beso en la boca.**

"Soy Rokudo mukuro**"-luego desapareció y apareció chrome o mejor dicho Nagi.**

"etto(-) ¿estas bien? Pareces estar roja"- **tu estabas mar roja que le propio color rojo y no podía salir de tu cabeza ese tal Rokudo mukuro y su beso.**

"¡S…Si! Descuida estoy bien , pero cuéntame como estas aquí si tus padres dijeron que habías muerto"- **dijiste mientras la mirabas fijamente**

"eso es una larga historia pero te la conta-" **– no pudo terminar de hablar ya que un chico la interrumpió.**

"Vámonos mujer estupida- Pyon"- **estabas enojada porque nadie le dice haci a tu amiga bueno no en tu presencia.**

"Yo hago lo que quiero mujer estupida y además ¿Quién eres tu?-Pyon"-**eso te hizo enojar mas ya que nadie te llama "mujer estupida" bueno nadie que quiera morir.**

"Chrome, ken vámonos ya es un poco tarde- **"genial otro raro" fue lo que pensaste al ver al otro chico.**

"Kaki-pii, esta mujer de aquí"-**dijo mientras te señalaba y te miraba con enojo**.

"¿que con ella?"-**dijo mientras te miraba fijamente y eso hizo que te pusieras un poco nerviosa.**

"N…Nada, solo que agarramos las mismas golosinas eso es todo, mejor vámonos"-**te sorprendió ya que tu mejor amiga te estaba negando pero entendiste ya que te guiño el ojo y supiste que te trato de decir "alguna vez te contare todo" y con eso se fue junto a los chicos extraños.**

"¡OMG!"- **fue todo lo que dijiste mientras pagabas en la caja y la muchacha de la caja te miro raro pero tu no prestaste atención ya que solo podias pensar en ese chico que te dio el beso y luego desapareció , y pediste para que lo volvieras a ver de nuevo y estabas feliz ya que tu amiga no estaba muerta.**

Fin

* * *

><p>Dejen Reviews onegai :3 o sino un tiburon se los comera : Nah mentira -.-


	9. acordes

TodosDanAscoMenosYo:** ._. este creo que aqui es donde tengo que decirte gracias... Nah mentira :) que bueno que te gusto**

Creepy-song**: "ahogandose"- espera yo la luz me ciento celestial ok.. no :)  
><strong>

temainalumi-chan:** see... es cinico pero haci lo queremos ... espera lo queremos ¿verdad? -.-**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a las personas que leen este fic malo T-T pero mas a las que comentan :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Katekyo hitman reborn! no me pertenece le pertenece a la mangaka akira amano.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencias: Mmm... ninguna por el momento...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Drabble Personajexlectora ,ya era hora que nosotras las lectoras vayamos al ataque...¿acaso no lo creen?...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¡NO! me fusilen porfavor este lambo me salio medio Ooc y cuando digo medio en ¡mucho! haci tengan piedad .-.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Titulo: -Acorde celestial-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Presente<strong>

"**Acorde del cielo" ese era el nombre de tu primera pintura famosa y la que única que odiaste, él porque era que tanto te concentraste en esa pintura que no te preocupaste por tu relación.**

**Te encontrabas sentada en una silla de cuero color marrón mirando el techo de la habitación con un poco de nostalgia por qué tenías fama y muchas cosas más pero ¿de qué te servían? sino tenías a tu persona especial y un recuerdo te vino a la mente…**

**.**

**..**

…

**pasado**

_**-Lambo-kun ¿seguro que podemos estar aquí?-**_** dijiste con una sonrisa- **_**nos podrían reñir si nos encuentran**_**- suspiraste y caminaste poniéndote alado de lambo.**

**-**_**no te preocupes**_**- fue todo lo que dijo- **_**nunca sabrán que estamos aquí**_**- sonrió y te dio un beso en la mejilla.**

**-**_**Jajaja**_**-reiste- **_**que vergüenza**_**- dijiste mientras un rubor se hacía notorio.**

**.**

**..**

…

**presente**

"**Un mensaje nuevo" eso decía el texto de tu celular lo abriste y decía:**

**(-) hoy tienes que rentar la galería y ayudar a los novatos para que no hagan ningún desastre… te lo encargo.**

**Guardaste tu celular en tu bolsillo y saliste de tu oficina mientras dejabas una foto en tu escritorio que era de ti junto con lambo.**

**.**

**..**

…

**Pasado**

**-**_**felicidades (-) por ganar el primer premio**_**- fue lo que dijo tu maestro de artes.**

**-**_**increíble pintura**_**- fue lo que dijeron los jueces.**

_**-(-) eres una gran pintora**_**- dijeron tus compañeros de clases**

**Pero tú estabas destrozada porque te esforzaste haciendo esa pintura que dejaste plantado a tu novio o mejor dicho tu ex novio ya que…**

**.**

**..**

…

**Presente**

**-**_**vaya**_**- dijiste suspirando – **_**después de todo nuestra relación no podría haber funcionado**_**- sonreíste- **_**una artista y un mafioso ¿eh?-**_** arrancaste tu auto y prendiste la radio- **_**que relación tan rara pudo haber sido **_**-dijiste de nuevo en voz alta y mientras buscabas una estación.**

**.**

**..**

…

**-(-) Me duele escribirte esto pero tendré que hacerlo.**

**Nuestra relación va mal en peor desde que te pareció interesante los concursos de pinturas haci que hoy te espero a las cinco de la tarde en nuestro lugar y ten en cuenta que tu concurso es la misma hora haci que, entonces ¿Qué prefieres?...**

**FIN...**

* * *

><p><strong>Dejen reviews ... los estare esperando wuajajaja...<br>**


	10. SUM

**Título: SuperUnicorniosMalévolos (SUM) **

**Autora: Mokasahaya (Shoooo :D )**

**Palabras: muchas e.e**

**Género: gritos (?)**

**Pareja: Ryohei Sasagawa/ lectora**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, sino a Akira-dono pero tengo un plan para que sea mío... (?) Bahhh miento, aun no lo tengo u.u **

**(C/O) color de ojos**

**(C/C) color de cabello**

**(-) tu nombre**

Bueno, primero: ¡NAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DESPUES DE MIL AÑOS VOLVI! segundo: ¡Hola! tercero: ¿cómo están? cuarta: e.e estuve por ahi leyendo los capitulos anteriores y me di cuenta que tienen mas de mil ocho mil faltas de ortografía y pues obvio las arreglare... pero eso mas tarde (flojeraaaaa) jajaja lo que me mata de risa es que en todos los capitulos ponia que no me gustaban como escribia los capitulos y bla bla bla, me quede avergonzada por las cosas que decia :B mi situación actual es: Traumada con dos canciones... "Chasing the sun" y "Don't you worry child" mis dos mejores amigos me regalaron un dibujo cada uno, los llamaron "fenomeno" y "el guapo" ._. xDDD (y si, los dibujos son feos, pero chistosos) equis de (?) ENNNNNN FINNNN... bla bla bla! al final respuestas de Reviews :D

¡SOLO HOY! PATROCINARE A PINKUS-PYON, LES ORDENO QUE ENTREN Y LEAN SUS FANFICS jajajaja okno **o)U(o _(SON BUENAS)_  
><strong>

**_[CAPITULO DEDICADO A *Pinkus-pyon Y fran varia niebla*]_**

**_NI IDEA PORQUE EL TITULO xD_**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>SuperUnicorniosMalévolos (SUM)<em> **

**Bostezaste por quinta vez, ayer te habías quedado viendo ese especial de "SuperUnicorniosMalévolos" o bien como la mayoría de la gente le decía "SUM", te dolía la cabeza y las ojeras se hacían evidentes, pero no es de extrañarse si lo ves dos días sin dormir. **

_— (-Chan) ¿Qué te sucedió? Te ves…Emmm diferente— dijo Kyoko preocupada— ¿de casualidad te quedaste viendo el especial de SUM? _

_— ¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿De qué especial hablas, Kyoko-chan? —pretendiste no saber de lo que hablaba, ya que Kyoko era un poco sobreprotectora y te daría una plática acerca de "porque ver esos especiales estaba mal"_

_— ¡No mientas, (-)! Yo se la verdad, ye te dije que esos especiales están mal porque toman tu hora de dormir y eso pone en riesgo tu salud— suspiraste y rodaste los ojos, a eso era a lo que te referías — Ademas están los estudios, los especiales hacen que olvides las cosas que harás, que no hagas nada de provecho— hiciste una mueca de disgusto, preferías mil veces más a la Kyoko amable y no a esta que se la pasaba hablando de quien sabe cuántas cosas — ¡Hey! ¡¿Me estas escuchando?! (-Chaaaaan) _

_Ibas a responderle a la joven si no fuera por la persona que acababa de "entrar" (claro, si casi romper la puerta del salón se le podía decir entrar)_

_— ¡KYOKO! ¡OLVIDASTE TU ALMUERZO AL EXTREMO!_

_— Oh, gracias onii-chan— comento Kyoko mientras agarraba el recipiente de comida y lo dejaba en su asiento._

_— ¡(-)! ¿QUE TE PASO?, TE VES MUY EXTREMA_

_— Ahhh…Si, es que no dormí muy bien anoche_

_— Mmmm… ¿P-Pero te encuentras bien? — Kyoko permaneció en estado de shock por un momento, su hermano o como ella le decía "onii-chan" estaba serio y no gritaba, más bien estaba hablando calmadamente._

_— S-Si, muy bien..._

_Volteaste tu cara sonrojada y llevaste tu vista al piso, sentiste que alguien se acercaba hacia ti y rozaba sus labios con los tuyos, abriste tus ojos y era Johan un amigo de la infancia, lo que sucedió después no te lo creías, Ryohei aparto de un golpe a Johan y te robo un beso._

**Bostezaste por sexta vez, ayer te habías quedado viendo ese especial de "SUM" y apenas te podías mantener despierta, reíste al soñar aquella tontería de "Johan y Ryohei" estabas tan entusiasmada en que el guardia del sol vendría hoy a la mansión Varia, a no sé qué de unos informes y bla bla bla, te valía un pepino a lo que vendría, si lo podías ver, tú eras feliz. **

**— Shishishi~, pero si es (-) ¿Qué te trae por los pasillos? ¿Acaso esperas a alguien? Según el jefe, tenías mucho trabajo que hacer. **

**— ¡Shhh! ¡C-Cállate príncipe! Solo espero un papeleo, además ya me iba.**

**— si esperas un papeleo no te puedes ir, tienes que esperarlo, ver tanto "SUM" le hace mal a su cabeza.**

**— ¡Hey, rana! Ver "SUM" no hace mal en la cabeza— refunfuñaste enoja parece ser que el príncipe y la rana les encantaba molestarte, se metían en todo lo que tuviera que ver contigo, según eras lo que ellos llamaban un "BLANCO FACIL" y por eso te atacaban.**

**— Shishishi~ claro, claro, por cierto, hoy viene ese guardián gritón…(-chan) y según los rumores a cierta guardiana de la nube del escuadrón Varia muere de amor por un guardia de los vongola…Shishishi~**

**— ¡AHHHHH! SON UNOS DEMONIOS ¿COMO SABEN ESO? — gritaste sobresaltada y sacando un palo de escoba de quien sabe dónde y los apuntaste. **

**— Senpai, te dije que nuestras sospechas eran ciertas, a (-) le gusta…**

**— ¡RANA! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRLO! ¡TE MATAREEEEEE!**

**— ~Shishishi ¿Por qué no? Sería bueno que todos se enteren… ¡A (-) le gusta alguien de vongola!**

**— Aish, como los odio.**

**Les sacaste la lengua infantilmente y Belphegor rio con su tan característica risa y Fran, pues el, solo saco una cámara y ¿te tomo una foto? ¿O acaso estaba grabando? Ok eso no te lo esperabas…te extrañaste. **

**— ¡(-)! ¿COMO HAZ ESTADO? ¿ESTAS VIVIENDO AL EXTREMO? Escuche su plática tan extrema y me quede con la duda de… ¿Quién te gusta? **

**— ¡EHHHH! P-pues…yo… ¡YO TENGO MUCHO TRABAJO! Hasta luego…**

**Saliste corriendo como una cobarde, suspiraste aliviada al llegar a tu habitación, eso estuvo cerca, tu cara palideció al recordar que habías dejado a esos dos demonios con el guardián del sol, te maldijiste a ti misma…Aunque pensándolo bien, eso estaba bien, ellos le dirían a Ryohei que te gustaba y tú no tendrías que decírselo. Sentiste una presencia en tu cuarto o mejor dicho que alguien te observababa y estabas 99 % segura que no eran las cámaras que Xanxus te puso para espiarte. Te escogiste de hombros y le restaste importancia al asunto, además tenías mucho trabajo gracias al "jefe" **

**FIN…!**

* * *

><p><strong>WUJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAAAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJ AJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAAAJAJ<strong>

**HOLA...! xDDDDDDD**

**_¿Reviews? _**

_**temainalumi-chan: Jajajajaaaa! u lol ¡muero! adulto vestido de vaca con afro xDDDD asfdadsfs! buenisimooooo, denle un premio uhhhhh! imaginate con lentes de sol xDDD preciosooooo (? okno **_

_**Go men123: ya tu sabes baby... hace un tiempo (ayer) me lei el capitulo y me quede como... ohhh! ¿yo escribi eso? waaa me siento bien, pero ufff, ahora que lo dices, bien hubiera hecho un final alternativo, donde escojes a lambo y no al arte ¡BIEN! creo que lo hare! y lo dedicare a ti por darme la idea :3**_

_**Creepy-song**_: _**u.u Mmmm ok ok esta bien, matame xD jajaja okno... que bueno que me digas que no te gusto :D eso me ayuda mucho para mejorar y no hacer lo mismo dos veces Thanks~**_

_**Rena Hibari Bonnefoy:** _**_si, lo se, lo se_ "****pobre mukuro T_T, Lambo es un maldito XD pero lo amo igual, yamamoto mas lindo **, gokudera me dio lastima TTTT" JAJAJAJAJA okno (fue una parodia tuya y hasta le cambie cosas (?) jajajaja me alegra que te guste C:**

_**Yucary Chan:** **descuida-desu (?) falta poco para llegar con Xanxus (solo 3 mas y ya) ahhh pues si rebuscas encontraras parecidas a esta como es el caso de la persona que patrocine arriba jajajaja ;D**_

_**mariannevongola: Tienes mucha razón, thanks :3 jajaja como dije arriba, me la pase diciendo que mi fic era malo u.u pero ya no lo volvere a decir :D ahora tengo mas confianza (?) jajajaja *-***_

_**Pinkus-pyon: NAHAHAHAHAH como te habras dado cuenta, arriba, si es que leiste e.e patrocine tus fics jajajaja me lei algunas de tus fanfics y son buenas ^^ pero bah no he tenido el tiempo de dejarte un review en ellas por eso, en modo de no dejarte reviews te patrocine C: asi que ¡BAMMMMMM! xDDD**_

_** fran varia niebla. : OHHHHH ¿DE VERDAD? ;;;;U;;;; NAHAHAHHAHA me hiicste una escultura, te amo (? gracias~ ahora tratare de mejorar :3 por ser mi mas reciente review te dedique el capitulo :D por cierto no pude poner los puntos en tu nombre e.e no se que paso pero por eso lo dejo asi (sin puntos)  
><strong>_


End file.
